


Derek as Michelangelo's David

by PencilTricks



Series: Derek is a sculpture [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, M/M, Michelangelo's David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilTricks/pseuds/PencilTricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David, or Derek as he's known as these days, falls in love with the gangly, voracious art history student who frequents the museum.</p>
<p>Stiles loves everything Renaissance, including the hunky statue of David that he's started calling 'Derek' because he looks more like a Derek than a David, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek as Michelangelo's David

**Author's Note:**

> All anatomical inaccuracies are mine. NSFW, guys.

[ ](http://imgur.com/cpGJw6y)


End file.
